Unconditional Love
by triplehlover0212
Summary: Paul and Stephanie just got married and are enjoying it until some unexpected news gets told. How will everyone react? A/N this is the very first story i ever wrote i hope you like it if not oh well
1. Chapter 1: TROUBLE

**UNCONDITIONAL LOVE**

Paul and Stephanie just got married and are enjoying it until some unexpected news gets told. How will everyone react?

Chapter 1: Trouble

"Paul… Paul… really I have to get to work," said Stephanie trying to detach his lips from her neck and his hands from her hips.

"Come on… Baby… just a quickie you know you're in my favorite outfit, you know you can't walk around the house in those skin tight jeans and low cut that shows an ample amount of your delicious breast sweetheart," Paul responded flicking his tongue over her sweet spot.

"No." "Yes." "NO." "Yes," whispered Paul in her ear. "UGH Fine make it qu…" but before she could continue Paul smothered her lips in kiss and carried her to the living room where he laid her down on the loveseat…

One hour later…

"Ok so maybe that wasn't so quick," said Stephanie fixed her shirt. "Not my fault you just had to have it from behind and against the wall," responded Paul sitting back on the couch in his boxers.

"Not my fault you gave it to me sooo good the first time I needed it more," she said finally walking towards the door. She turned back towards him with an after sex glow on her cheeks and said "I Love you sweetie," then walking toward the door.

Paul smiled, "I Love You too baby,"

Stephanie quickly and quietly tried to sneak into her office but failed miserably.

"STEPHANIE, why are you late better yet why are you TWO hours late and I want honesty," said her father Vince McMahon the chairman of WWE. The biggest wrestling company since wrestling became cool.

"Uh… umm…uh… umm I was uh… helping Paul his groin was hurting him so I helped him to the bedroom downstairs," she responded blushing like crazy. Vince raised an eyebrow already know why she was REALLY late but he let it pass. "Ok baby girl by the way there's a meeting in twenty minutes regarding the ratings and FCW."

Stephanie smiled sweetly at her dad and said "Yes, dad I will be there bye." Vince watched his daughter leave to her office before pulling out his phone and dialed his new son-in-law's number. It took a minute but Paul finally answered. "Sup pops, what can I do for you. "Next time you feel the need to get umm how do I say this… physical with my daughter make sure it's after work I don't need her late to work again then people think they can be too."

Paul stuttered in shock, "ye… yes sir; I will make sure I do that." "Good job son, see you soon, bye."

Paul stared at the phone in shock before he leaned back on the couch and muttered, "Why oh why did he have to stop Steph this is going to be one weird day."

Lunch time soon came around and Stephanie picked up her iPhone and called the man of her dreams. After a rings Paul finally answered, "Hey baby, you calling because you missed me or because your father stopped you on the way to your office?"

Stephanie started blushing and said "UHH how did you know? Did he call you? What did he say? I'll kill him."

Paul started laughing before saying "Baby calm down ok he just said and I quote "** next time you feel the need to get umm how do I say this… physical with my daughter make sure it's after work." **he said in his best Vince McMahon impression while trying not to laugh. "

Stephanie groaned and said "Great now my father knows I have sex with my husband early in the morning before work."

"Hey you can't help that I'm that damn good," responded Paul while laughing. "Shut Up asshole, anyways are you coming here for lunch or me coming home."

"I think I should come there because if you came here you wouldn't be leaving for a** LONG **time." Stephanie started blushing and said can you go on a WaWa run instead off the deli." "Sure baby what do ya want?"

"Salad, Redbull, and Apple juice please" "Sure thing baby I'll be there in twenty-minutes, I love you sweetie." Stephanie smiled and said, "Thank you, see you soon, I love you too." before she hung up.

Paul drove to Stephanie's office after picking up there lunch. He climbed out his Ferrari 2012 and walked into her office building, getting death stares from her co-workers because he doesn't wrestle he's a street fighter and racer.

Paul breathed a sigh of relief when he reached her office door. He knocked on the door and waited until she said come. "Honestly babe, I might have to stop coming here, you co-workers keep giving me death stares and I'm getting tired of it it's so annoying."

"Baby, I'm sorry, they just don't understand what we have and how much we love each other." She said rubbing his neck before grabbing her food to eat.

"WOW sweets I don't even get a hug or and I love you, You just grab your food." He said sarcastically. "I'm sorry someone didn't let me leave the house on time so I could stop for breakfast," she retorted. Paul smirked and said, "hey if you were a dude and you was married to a hot ass chick with a banging body you would want some of that every day and night, much like I do."

"Yeah but it got me in trouble," she said biting into her salad. Paul just smirked and started eating…

PLEASE R&R your friend Kiayna


	2. Chapter 2:UHOH

CHAPTER 2: UHOH

**A/N: sorry this took to long a death in the family hit me hard took a lot out of me anyways there slight smut in it just a little treat for ya'll. Thank you for being patient. **

Paul groaned as Stephanie slid up from under the covers; that had to be the best blowjob he has ever received.

"Jesus, Steph where did you learn to do that trick with your tongue where you curled it all the way."

Stephanie blushed and lay next to him before rubbing his chest. "I always could do that I just never did it while giving you a blowjob."

Paul rolled over on top of her and said, "Well I got something for you," with a smirk. licking it.

He moved his attention to her ample breast and place feather like kisses around her nipples before sucking on them like th

Stephanie smiled knowing exactly where he was going. Paul started kissing her neck and slightly nibbling on her spot beforeey are what are keeping him alive.

"Mmmmm baby go lower go where I really want it please." Said Stephanie moving her hips against him.

Paul smirked and continued his path from between her breast with his tongue down to her most sensual area.

Paul stared at her wet lips before flicking his tongue out receiving a loud moan from her mouth and her hips moving.

He pushed her hips down to the bed and spread her legs further before sucking on her silky lips then nursing her clit with his finger. "Ke….eep going I'm….. Going… to… cum."

Paul then flicked his tongue around her clit while mumbling "Come on baby cum for me let me feel those juices in my mouth."

Stephanie started to shake before she released moaning his nickname knowing how much that turned him on.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH PJ!" Paul cleaned her up before kissing his way back up to be face to face with her.

Paul smiled as he saw her blushing before saying, "you wanna get on top of me and show me how a woman works whatshe got for her man." Stephanie smirked and rolled him over…

* * *

The next morning Stephanie shot up and ran to the bathroom where she threw up in the toilet for the fifth day in a row.

All of a sudden words not to be explained flew out of her mouth.

She quietly snuck back to her and Paul's bedroom where her purse was and grabbed her planner.

She flipped through the calendar and saw she missed her period. She silently cursed and said quietly to herself,

"Ohhhhh I don't think daddy will be happy about this but then again I can't jump to conclusion cause I might not be, BUT I stopped taking the pill during our hon…"

Before she could finish she heard Paul grunt in his sleep.

She look at him and saw him reach for her in his sleep before rolling the other way again. A sigh left her mouth before she climbed back into bed to go back to sleep.

Paul groaned as he opened his eyes and the sunlight directly hit him. He quickly turned back over only to hear a slight giggle coming from the other side of the bed.

He look at the beauty lying beside him and said, "and what do you find so funny huh," before he started to tickle her.

Stephanie let out a squeal and said, "AHH OK PAUL I GIVE I GIVE UP JUST STOP PLEASE." Paul smirked and halted his assault of tickles on her before kissing her cheek and getting out of bed.

Stephanie pouted and said "Where you going," "To take a shower then down in the basement for a workout, then I will take you out like I promised you."

She smiled at him and said "OK I love you." He smiled back and said "I love you too my queen," before heading to the bathroom to shower.

When Stephanie heard the shower start and the glass door shut she quickly called her doctor and made an appointment for Monday before she had to go to work.

After she called just stayed seated in the chair hoping that if she was pregnant like she thinks she is Paul will be happy about it.

* * *

I know this is short but i couldnt think of where to go after that. But please R/R it means alot


End file.
